Aquella Noche
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: La última noche de Jon en Invernalia es la que guarda con más cariño en sus recuerdos... ¿Cual será la razón de esto? Fanfic para el reto #36 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


Pareja: Robb Stark/Jon Nieve.

Rating: M.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, primer fanfic de ASOIAF que escribo, a ver que sale XD muchas gracias a mi amiga Makaa por betear~

ADVERTENCIA: _**¡SPOILER DE DANZA DE DRAGONES AL FINAL! **_Slash, incesto.

Disclaimer: los personajes son del gran George R.R Martin y este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: este fanfic participa en el reto #36 "Saliendo del clóset" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

OoOoO

Jon Nieve se encontraba en la habitación de Invernalia que compartía con sus hermanos, acostado boca arriba en la cama y con la cabeza llena de dudas. Llevaba horas tratando de dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pasada la media noche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su cama. No les prestó mucha atención hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro; abrió los ojos, algo adormecido...

... y lo único que pudo distinguir fue el cabello castaño rojizo de Robb antes de que este lo halara del brazo, levantándolo de la cama. Jon estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo o en qué estaba pensando, pero su medio hermano le indicó con un gesto que se mantuviera callado; él frunció el ceño, pero obedeció.

Ambos salieron silenciosamente de la habitación y atravesaron los pasillos desiertos de Invernalia hasta que Robb se detuvo frente a una puerta que Jon no pudo reconocer. Robb fue el primero en entrar y Jon cerró la puerta tras haber entrado.

El bastardo apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que se encontraban en una habitación vacía cuando los labios de Robb se posaron sobre los suyos, iniciando un beso apasionado que no tardó en romper.

— ¡R-Robb! ¿Qué crees que e...? — el aludido lo interrumpió con otro beso, aunque éste fue sólo para hacerlo callar y se separaron casi al instante.

— No hables, Jon... — le susurró al oído. El sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por el tono de su medio hermano al decir su nombre— ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas la razón por la que viniste corriendo a mis brazos hace no más de dos meses?

Jon no pudo responder a eso. Recordaba la duda, o más bien la curiosidad, que lo obligó a ir con su hermano luego de escuchar una conversación mantenida entre Theon y uno de los sirvientes, pero nunca pensó que acabaría en aquella situación con él.

—No la he olvidado —respondió — pero esto no es correcto... Somos hermanos y... — Robb lo besó de nuevo, y aprovechando la oportunidad metió la lengua en la boca del otro. Esa vez, Jon respondió al beso de la misma forma y rodeó el cuello de Robb con los brazos, profundizando el beso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba? Nadie se enteraría de aquello, así que se dejó llevar por el momento; ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse de su debilidad por la mañana. O por el resto de su vida. Se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar, con sus bocas aún unidas por un fino hilo de saliva.

Robb empujó a Jon contra una de las paredes y empezó a quitar la poca ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su medio hermano mientras éste intentaba sacarse a Robb de encima, sin exito.

—¡Robb, ya detente! No deberíamos...

Él simplemente ignoró las replicas del joven al que acababa de desnudar y retiró sus propias prendas, quedando ambos como el día de su nombre. Jon se congeló al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y, aunque sabía que aquello era incorrecto, empezó a corresponder a sus besos con la misma pasión y a disfrutar de las caricias que este le proporcionaba... Entregandose totalmente a el durante esa última noche.

Al día siguiente, Jon partió al muro; y mucho tiempo después, Robb murió en la Boda Roja, sin conocer el verdadero significado que tuvo el encuentro de aquella noche para su medio hermano bastardo.

—

Jon recordó esa noche —la última que pasó en Invernalia— mientras era apuñalado por sus propios hombres. Pensó sí se encontraría con Robb luego de su muerte, o si simplemente caería en la oscuridad y no habría nada más para su alma.

Ahora, el cuerpo de Jon yace en la nieve teñida de rojo por la sangre derramada de sus múltiples heridas, mientras sus ojos vacíos ven a un punto inexistente del espacio.

OoOoO

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOH, LO HE TERMINADO! *baila* no creí hacerlo a tiempo, pero que suerte tengo XD en fin, espero que os haya gustado~


End file.
